


When Dreams Are Fading.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tales of Symphonia.
Genre: Community: springkink, Getting Together, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Zelos keeps the voice that tells him about wanting more buried deep inside him because there's no way in hell he's going to spoil this, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd/Colette/Zelos: acts of devotion - "too many reasons not to try"_

**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://springkink.livejournal.com/)**springkink** : _Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd/Colette/Zelos: acts of devotion - "too many reasons not to try"_

  
**When Dreams Are Fading.**  


“Zelos!” Colette chirps, almost tripping as she runs towards him. But he's there before she falls and – okay, they both end up in the floor, but he ends up with an armful of sweet, beaming angel on top of him, fair hair all around her flushed face, and well. What's one bruise or two against that? “What are you doing here? Oh, it's so good to see you!”

And then she's hugging him tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly.

“M-my back...” he manges to wheeze out.

“Upps!” Colette eases away from her hug, her expression a charming mix between apologetic and delighted. “I'm sorry. Are you okay?”

“'Course he's okay!” and that's Lloyd, offering a hand to help him up, then hugging him too, not as tight as Colette – thankfully – but just as welcome. “He's tougher than he looks, right?”

“Not as though as you might think,” Zelos answers, then giving a long, heavy sigh, in case his words are too transparent, in case they might see the truth. He moves both arms around their shoulders, half collapsing, taking advantage of this. “What's with the tough love? Sheeze.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lloyd waves away his words, but neither he nor Colette seem to mind the closeness so he does nothing to stop it, the ache about how much he had missed them slowly melting away. He had kinda known – in that way which meant Sheena had been the one to tell him and THAT meant he had been oblivious alright – how much he had gotten used to being near them, and how much the last six months had sucked without them, but only now he could really feel it.

“Our camp's near here,” Colette says, beaming. She takes his hand. “You'll stay with us, right? Or...”

As they start realizing that they've no clue why he's there, Zelos shrugs and grins, hopes so much that they won't ask. “I've some free time. And a rheihard for when I've got to go back.”  
  
What's he supposed to say? That he missed them so much that sometimes it was hard to breathe? That he felt as if his skin was two sizes too small, that he was fucking craving to hear their voices?

Please. Not as if they would've missed him like that anyway.

And this is more than okay. Colette's pretty smile, Lloyd's arm warm around his waist, both of them genuinely happy about seeing him. He's never had that before: people being happy because he's there.

Yeah. This is more than okay and this is more than enough. Zelos keeps the voice that tells him about wanting more buried deep inside him because there's no way in hell he's going to spoil this, not at all.

*

It's a small tent, barely enough for too, but they both wave away his words when he mentions he's brought one, too. Colette pulls her hair away as she brings the wood, and he's told to bring water. Lloyd cooks some stew, and it's nothing like Regal's or Genis' food, who could make a gourmet food anywhere, but it's tasty and not burnt or poisonous and far better than anything Zelos could make, and he has seconds even before he notices, busy hearing the adventures they've had, busy looking at the way Colette smiles, or the way Lloyd laughs.

He's not allowed to take guard that day, and Colette and Lloyd take turns themselves, both calm about telling him to sleep inside the tent, too. First he sleeps with Colette nearby, her hair in a braid she allows him to make, and then he watches for too long the way she breathes in and out. Next time he wakes up, Lloyd's already by his side, sleeping on his back, mouth open as he sleeps, a hand curled over his chest, the other one almost touching him.

Zelos jerks off quietly into his handkerchief: the bedrolls he's over smell like both Colette and Lloyd, and he wonders if they've done this already, if they've laid like this before. Outside Colette is humming gently and Lloyd is snoring a little bit, and he comes bitting his lip, not making a noise at all.

*

The days roll away easily. Colette and Lloyd rarely fly as they search for the exspheres so Zelos walks, too. Fighting is easy because he's used to this, to them, and one day he's surprised when he's the one yelling at Lloyd for being careless, as he uses Cure for a few cuts they got when fighting some wolves. It had been the same back then, finding out of nowhere that he cared for this people, finding out that sometime between Meltokyo and Asgard he had come to care for them.

After he has been with them three days, he's allowed to keep guard too (“We don't want you to get lazy, after all,” Lloyd grins, bright and teasing). During those times Zelos, sometimes, watches them sleep: if he had any doubts of how close they are, it's obvious in their sleep, with Colette's head over Lloyd's shoulder, or Lloyd curled behind Colette, his arm around her waist.

It's almost bittersweet, the craving to be there too, but it's mostly sweet, watching them be happy like this. He can see it in the way they talk to each other, in the way they laugh and talk, and he thinks that now, now he can go back to helping this world he helped save.

“You're going already?” Colette asks, her pretty face stricken, eyes sad; Lloyd's expression is also sorry, and Zelos hurts twice as bad as he keeps on his smile. “But why?”

“I need to go back and do important stuff, my little angel,” Zelos answers, shrugging. “Can't just stay here!”

“But...”

“Zelos, if you gotta leave because of... well, work or responsibilities, alright,” Lloyd answers, but then he's coming closer and he's doing the fucking thing where he's _insightful_ and he _knows_ when you're hiding away and fuck, he'd be a terrifying enemy. “But if it's because...”

“Because...?” Zelos starts, because if he stays quiet he's only aware of the way his heart is beating and that's bad, so bad.

But instead of answering, Lloyd nods a little and he steps closer, moving a hand to his waist and kissing him, lips dry and warm. Zelos can't help himself: he makes a hungry little noise and he presses close, moving a hand to Lloyd's face, licking at Lloyd's bottom lip, deepening the kiss, and it's not until he feels soft hands on his arm that he startles, looks to the side to find Colette smiling at him, eyes brighter than the sky.

“You didn't have to stop,” she teases, but before Zelos can find the way to speak she's standing on the tiptoes of her boots and kissing him too, her mouth just as sweet, just as kind as her. He moves his free arm to wrap it around her waist and leans down so that she can wrap both arms around his neck.

He can feel Lloyd's smile, though, as he presses a kiss below his ear, as his hand presses to his belly where his coat doesn't cover, and Zelos feels too fucking much all of the sudden, he's almost afraid he's going to fall down.

“Let's go inside,” Lloyd says.

Colette breaks away from the kiss and nods and Zelos must do something because then they're guiding him inside and it's back to kissing: Colette and then Lloyd, and Lloyd's hands are still rough without their gloves as they unbutton his coat, and Colette smooths his hair away and kisses his forehead, and Zelos feels awkward the way he never has before, awkward and clumsy and he gasps as Colette's hand wraps around his cock, moans when he feels Lloyd's slicks fingers tease him, ope him, make him needy and wanting.

He's almost afraid to close his eyes, because this is what he wanted and he never gets things like this. Not him, not like – not with Colette kissing him gently, not with him leaning over her small, white breasts, not with Lloyd murmuring soft and needy how good he feels, how glad he is that he's here, and when he comes it feels as if breaking, but there's no fear because Zelos knows that even if he does, Colette and Lloyd will put him back together again.

*

“I... I still have to go,” Zelos says a few hours later, terrified about this. There's been no real words because somehow both Colette and Lloyd seem to understand him and they're happy that he's with them, he's gotten that, and Zelos is still kind of terrified about asking too much about this, in case this happens to be some Palmacosta potion gone bad and straight to his brain.

But Colette's hands are still soft over his hair, braiding it, and Lloyd nods and smiles.

“We'll be back soon,” Lloyd says, and then he grins. “And we'll find a way to see each other soon. Right?”

His heart is squeezing almost painfully, but Zelos nods, swallows and smiles a bit.

“Y... yeah. Yeah, of course,” and when he grins, it's real and then Lloyd's leaning back to kiss him again, and Zelos thinks he might get spoiled, because he's not gonna want anything less than this ever again.  



End file.
